Awkward Six Dating
Summary Robin says that he, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Wacky, See-More and Billy are having dates at a restaurant(even though they can't date), but what if it's awkward? Transcript (outside of the school with Beast Boy and Raven) Beast Boy: (sighs) Raven: What's wrong? Beast Boy: I lost my other girlfriend not Terra at the other school, Daniella. Raven: Yeah. I was thinking about how Jinx has her (echoing) boyfriend. Beast Boy: Yep. She's crazy! (he notices Robin, Starfire and Cyborg) Hey Cyborg! Do you have a girlfriend? Cyborg: Yeah, her name is Trixie! And she loves me! Raven: Woah! Isn't she the Halloween girl? Cyborg: You bet it! Robin: Cyborg, please stop! I will say this right now (clears throat) WERE HAVING A SIX DATE ADVENTURE! WOOO- Starfire: So who's the six of the dates? Robin: Well boy on dates are, Me, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Wacky and those other idiots! Cyborg: Oh no! Not SEE-MORE! (somehow Trixie, Jinx, Sweetie and Alice enter) Trixie: Hey Cyborg! Cyborg: Hey girl! Alice: What are you EVEN doing you guys!? You know I have a boyfriend! Beast Boy: I got my girlfriend her name is Raven! Robin: Ok let me say one thing! We're having dates! I'm just waiting for the other boys then will go to a restaurant! Jinx: Be quiet! I'm just waiting on my boyfriend! Cyborg: Well I have my new girlfriend! Sweetie: That girl with orange short hair? Cyborg: Ok fine! Trixie: Ok guys! I found out that Jinx has her COOL date! Jinx: HEY! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO FIGURE OUT THAT! Trixie: Well whatever! His name is- Cyborg: I think we all know who he is! Trixie: I know. Let me mention his name! Cyborg: Ok! I got your back! Trixie: His name is See-More, I just figured that out because I've been stalking him and Jinx lately! Alice: You're aren't even supposed to STALK people! (Wacky, Billy and See-More enter) Wacky: Hey Alice, you look hot today! Alice: Um, Wacky, what are you doing? Wacky: Just like kissing you! (kisses Alice) Everyone else except, Alice and Wacky: EW! Wacky: Seriously guys!? You had to interrupt my romantic moment with ALICE!? Billy: We just had to dude! Stop kissing YOUR girlfriend and be a man! (now in the lunchroom with the older kids) Trixie: I can't believe I'm going with Cyborg to a restaurant! Angelica: Now Trixie, If anyone dares you to kiss him, don't EVEN do it. Trixie: Whatever. There's going to be six dates! I'm too excited! Anise: Wait WHAT!? You mean SIX dates!? Trixie: Yeah duh! Alice: You mean seven dates! (she's lying there) Angelica: No, there's six dates! Water: Whoever said DATES is stupid! Jinx: WHAT!? You're the one who is criticizing people! Velvet: Whatever, you guys are so LAME right now and McBarf is DUMB. Sweetie: Me!? Velvet: Not you, just the other people! Robin: NOOOOO- ME AND OTHER PEOPLE!? YOU ARE STUPID! Cloud E.: Just try not to use mean words you guys. Everyone else: Okay? Beast Boy and Starfire: We know a song! Let use sing it! (both of them start singing) Beast Boy: Awkward six dating! Starfire: Awkward six of the dates! Beast Boy: I tried hard to get Rae Rae! So I have a date! Starfire: I tried of the hard to get Robin! So I have the date! Beast Boy and Starfire: We have our dates! We have our dates! We know what dates in our life so there's no need to feel down! Beast Boy: It's just the same as usual so it's just.... Beast Boy and Starfire: Awkward six dating! Starfire: As in the life we have the.... Beast Boy and Starfire: Awkward six- Alice: Talk about annoying! Terrible! Billy: Ok guys guess what! Me and my girlfriend are going be to be six wheels baby! Sweetie: That's right everyone! Robin: Great.. As I thought there were going to be six dates, but whatever.. See-More: Dude, are you kidding me!? I thought you didn't want six dates, yo! (white lying) Cyborg: Well I have a better girlfriend! See-More: Here we go again.. He's going to do this.. Cyborg: AS IS YOUR A POOPYFACE- Robin: Not this again! Not this again! Cyborg: What are you doing Robin? Robin: Telling you to knock it- See-More: (rolls his eye) Why won't you two knock it off!? TBC Category:Episodes Category:Scripts